star_wars_not_wookiepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of The Sith
Plot (From Wikipedia, I'm lazy.) Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker lead a mission to rescue the kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from the cyborg Separatist commander, General Grievous, during a space battle over Coruscant. After infiltrating Grievous's flagship, the Jedi battle Count Dooku, whom Anakin decapitates at Palpatine's demand. Grievous escapes the battle-torn ship in which the Jedi crash-land on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padmé Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. While initially excited, Anakin begins to have nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth and becomes determined to save her at all costs. Palpatine appoints Anakin to the Jedi Council as his representative. The Council allows Anakin as a member, but declines to grant Anakin the rank of Jedi Master and instruct him to spy on Palpatine, diminishing Anakin's confidence in the Council. Palpatine reveals to Anakin that he is the Sith Lord Darth Sidious and that he knows how to rescue Padmé. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Mace Windu, who confronts the Sith Lord with three other Jedi masters. Palpatine quickly murders the three masters but is overwhelmed by Windu, who uses his lightsaber to reflect Palpatine’s Force lightning, disfiguring the Chancellor. Fearing that he would lose Padmé if Palpatine dies, Anakin intervenes on the latter's behalf and betrays Windu by severing his hand, allowing Palpatine to throw him out the window to his death. Though horrified, Anakin pledges himself to the Sith as Palpatine dubs him his new apprentice Darth Vader. Palpatine then issues Order 66, which commands the clone troopers to kill their commanding Jedi officers, thus sending the Jedi Order into near extinction. Meanwhile, the newly christened Sith Lord Vader brings with him a battalion of clone troopers to help kill the remaining Jedi in the temple including children in training, before traveling to the volcanic planet Mustafar to slaughter the Separatist leaders. Palpatine soon declares himself Emperor before the Galactic Senate, transforming the Republic into the Galactic Empire, and declaring the Jedi as traitors. Having survived the chaos, Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Coruscant and learn of Anakin's turn to the dark side and betrayal. Yoda orders a distraught Obi-Wan to confront Vader while Yoda faces Palpatine. Obi-Wan informs Padmé of Anakin's betrayal of the Jedi, his turn to the dark side as Vader and newfound loyalty to the Sith, leaving her distraught. She goes to Mustafar to persuade Vader to return and raise their children. Obi-Wan has secretly stowed away on the ship without Padme's knowledge. Vader misinterprets this as the two conspiring together to kill him and angrily chokes Padmé into unconsciousness. Obi-Wan engages Vader in a lightsaber duel. He pleads Vader to stand down, before severing his legs and left arm, leaving him to die at the bank of a lava river as he leaves Mustafar with the fallen Jedi’s lightsaber. Vader's robes catch fire, immolating him alive and mutilating his body. On Coruscant, Yoda battles the Emperor until their duel reaches a stalemate. Yoda then flees with Bail Organa. Palpatine senses that his apprentice is in danger and travels to Mustafar. Obi-Wan regroups with Yoda on Polis Massa, where Padmé gives birth to twins, whom she names Luke and Leia before dying, still believing Vader has good in him. On Mustafar, Palpatine finds Vader and brings him to Coruscant, where his mutilated body is treated and covered in a black life-support suit. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Yoda plan to conceal the twins from the Sith and go into exile. As Padme's funeral takes place on her homeworld of Naboo, Palpatine and Vader supervise construction of the Death Star. Bail and his wife adopt Leia and take her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan delivers Luke to his step-uncle and aunt, Owen and Beru Lars, on Tatooine before he goes into exile to watch over the son.